


You Do?

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Winnipeg Jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: Sometime during the 18-19 season, Adam and Brandonfinallytalk things out, and surprise themselves.





	You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from two prompts. One was “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” from Anonymous, and the second was “You’re so adorable." from Ju, both asking for Adam and Brandon. This was supposed to be a little piece, but it grew too long to be a chapter. It's sorta too short to stand alone, too. Maybe it'll get a second chapter someday. (Let me know if you want to know more about something in here, so I know where to expand to.)
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own, but please be kind if you spot them.

“So… what is this?”

Adam had his feet up on the coffee table, Brandon had sprawled out on the couch, his head in Adam’s lap. They had been watching something on Netflix but had long since lost interest in whatever it was. They’d been chatting about this thing and that, team stuff mostly. Adam’s arm was wrapped around him, his hand was petting Brandon’s chest. Adam was a very tactile person, Brandon had come to realize, one might even say snuggly. And he was almost always in motion. It had been a little strange at first, but he was getting used to it. He liked his touch, even craved it, but he hadn’t expected it.

Brandon grinned, “You think you’d have figured that out last night, your hands were all over it.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “Really? I’m going for serious and you need to make a joke?”

“I’m sorry.” Brandon put his hand over Adam’s, “That’s kinda my way.”

“I noticed.” Adam sighed, letting his head fall back. “But, can you not? For about fifteen minutes.”

“I can try, but you didn’t ask me while I was cooking, so no promises.” Brandon had always used cooking as stress relief, until Adam. He was impossible to cook for. Not that he stopped trying, but it wasn’t as relaxing as it used to be. He turned over onto his back, to look up at Adam, “You pretty much live in my apartment. I think the last time you saw yours was when you realized you didn’t pack all of your favorite shirts. All twenty of them.”

“I have a lot of favorite shirts, that’s not all that weird. And you’re still making jokes.” Adam sighed again, “I know it’s, like, a defense mechanism. You know me, I do that all the time, but… you don’t have to do that with me. You know that, right? We can talk about anything.”

Brandon nodded, but didn’t say anything. There were a lot of things he wanted to say, just below the surface, but he kept his mouth closed. Serious emotional talks weren’t really his thing, but this had been a long time coming. For Adam, he’d try to handle it.

Adam met his eyes, “Good, 'cause there's stuff I've wanted to say. I just... I’ve… never felt like this about anyone. Like whenever someone hits you, I just… I want to kill them.”

Brandon couldn’t keep the smile off his face at that, “I noticed. But I _can_ take my own fights, you know. I realize you’re about eighteen feet tall, but I’m not exactly 5’7 myself.”

Adam made a frustrated sound, “It’s not that I don’t think you can. It’s just… I want to….” He frowned, “Fuck, this sounds so stupid. Forget it.”

Brandon sat up, turning to face him, “No, tell me.” He had to know how that sentence ended.

Adam reached a hand up to touch Brandon’s cheek. It only lasted a minute before he let his hand fall back into his lap. “I want to… _protect_ you.” He seemed to brace himself, as if he expected to be told off for that.

Most guys, certainly most hockey players, probably would have been insulted by the implication they needed protection. Brandon knew he had delivered more hits than anyone else on their team this season, he didn’t need to prove to anyone how tough he was. Least of all Adam. So instead of getting mad, Brandon smiled, “I like that about you.”

Adam nearly did a double-take, “You do?”

Brandon laughed, “I mean, doesn’t everyone want their boyfriend to kick a little ass for them?”

“I guess—” Adam’s eyes went wide, “Their _boyfriend_?”

Brandon nodded with a grin, “You have a problem with that?” He had no idea where all of this self-assurance came from, it wasn’t usually his way, except that he was never surer of anything more than that he belonged with Adam.

It was amazing that a six-foot-five man could _pounce_ , but that’s exactly what he did, knocking Brandon onto his back on the couch. He was grinning widely, “I guess I could deal with being your boyfriend.” The way he said the word, Brandon could tell it wasn’t one he’d used many times before.  

He laughed, twining his arms around Adam’s neck, “Yeah? You ever done this before?”

Adam shook his head, “You?”

Brandon nodded, “But it was in college. Which… I’m not sure counts anyway.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “College is weird.”

“No one dated in Juniors?”

Adam considered this for a moment. Brandon was utterly amazed at how he could actually pause to thoughtfully consider a question while perched over him like he was. Brandon was having trouble forming any coherent thoughts that weren’t about how almost painfully attractive he found him and all the incredible things his body could do. But that was Adam. His mind worked differently than anyone he had ever met.

“Not really. I remember there were a bunch of guys that were all from Calgary, so maybe them. I don’t know.”

Brandon grinned, “Too busy focusing on hockey?”

Adam scoffed, “Something like that.”

“Well, I didn’t think you came to Winnipeg a virgin.”

“Did you just call me a slut?”

Brandon groaned, “No! I just think you’ve probably had more… _experience_ than me.”

“I’m kidding, Bran.” Adam leaned in, placing soft kisses along the side of his neck, “How many guys have you been with?”

Brandon let his eyes close, tipping his head to the side, “Not many.”

Adam continued his kisses, murmuring the words against his neck, “How many is that?”

Brandon didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be proud of or embarrassed by the number. Either way, he didn’t want to admit it. He and Adam had spent a whole season flirting and dancing around each other (in between Brandon’s trips to the Moose), and another almost whole season as friends with benefits or something like that. Since the end of last season, though, they’d practically been living together. He didn’t know if before they had become something regular, whether he was supposed to have gone around with other guys or not. He didn’t know if Adam had been. He didn’t want to know either.

Adam pulled back, to look at him, “How many?” His eyes were alert, like a bloodhound with a scent, and Brandon knew there was no way he was going to get out of answering now.

Brandon sighed, “Depends on what you mean by—”

“ _Sex_. I don’t mean blowjobs under the bleachers in your high school rink.”

Brandon took a slow deep breath, “Two.”

“Besides me?”

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving Adam’s. He couldn’t help but wonder if he should have lied.

A slow smile spread across Adam’s lips and went all the way up to his eyes, “You just…”

“I told you… not many.”

Adam shook his head, “No, no, that’s not ‘not many’. That’s practically just me.”

“I dated him all through college.”

“Why’d you break up?”

Brandon sighed, “You remember my first game? It was in Anaheim. And about… I don’t know, a minute into the game, you just _leveled_ this guy. It was… the _hottest_ thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“So why did you—” Adam sat up, “Wait, you’re saying you broke up with him ‘cause you got off on my checking? And then we didn’t get together for a whole fucking _year_ after that?!”

Brandon gave a little laugh, “It wasn’t _just_ the hit. I saw you in the locker room and you were just _wow_. But yeah, I guess you could put it that way.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

He shrugged, “I… I don’t know. I was a… y’know, like a little fish in a big pond. And you were… _you_.”

“What does that mean?!”

Brandon sighed, “I don’t know. You were so… comfortable and you knew everyone, and you were like friends with everyone. And I was… I just felt kinda… I mean I didn’t even get _drafted_.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “I was drafted in the third round. It’s not like I’m hot shit in that department. And I was comfortable because I grew up around it. Not like I’m anything special for that either, I just have a dad that played. I mean _I_ never singlehandedly won anybody their first championship in team history.”

Brandon couldn’t help the grin at that, even more at the fact that Adam remembered about that goal. “Well… that’s true… I _was_ pretty amazing back then…”

Adam moved back over Brandon, leaning in to kiss him softly, “You’re still amazing, baby.”

“You are so _adorable_ when you get like that.” Brandon grinned teasingly at him.

Adam flashed a cheesy grin, “You know you love it.”  

“ _Maybe_. But I know I love you.”

Adam’s eyes went wide for a second, “You do?”

Brandon nodded, despite the flush of his cheeks, he didn’t back down from it. He hadn’t planned to say it today, but it felt as right as it ever would. “Yeah, for a while.”

“Oh.” Adam blinked a few times, “Oh, wow. Say it again.”

Brandon laughed, “I love you, Adam.”

Adam leaned down to take his mouth with a deeply passionate kiss. Brandon slid a hand to the back of his neck and happily returned the kiss. All too soon, Adam pulled back.

“I love you too. Baby, I love you so much.” Adam had never looked so sincere in all the years he’d known him. It was almost too much; he did all he could to hold back the feeling of tears that were pricking at his eyes. He’d been fantasizing about hearing those words from him for almost three years, and they sounded even better than he imagined.

He could barely speak, his voice came out as a whisper, “Show me.”

Adam grinned and eagerly dove back into the kiss.


End file.
